Doe Eyed
by aydenjett
Summary: The gang's typical visit to an -18 club turns out spark something way out of the ordinary between Cat and Jade.


**A/N: Hey, there, Cade lovers! I know it's been a terribly long time since I've done anything for you guys, but I swear I have like three or four stories started that I either think suck or can't finish. I hope this one is good enough to hold you until I can get something more substantial out. Doe Eyed, as of now, will be a two-shot. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I watched them all line up for the club. It's exclusive, so they held up invitations to the large man serving as a bouncer for the night. Beck was being so much of a douche before we all left that I decided to let out my frustration in his truck before getting in and finding the group. He had been so bad after we broke up, hanging all over Trina and shit. I even heard he kissed her and went to the Vega household for dinner. What the fuck is that? We had _barely _broken up. Not to mention it's _Trina_; no one likes her! Whatever. I don't care.

After a minute of yelling into the dashboard, I yanked open the door and slammed it back so hard that many people turned around alarmed. Thankfully, my signature scowl seemed to scare away most of the onlookers.

"And who are you… miss?" The bouncer said warily, like I'd pull a knife out if I got pissed. He wasn't too far off. My specialty was basically two knives screwed together, after all.

"Jade West," I replied coldly, searching through my dress pockets for my invitation. Dresses without pockets are stupid; they aren't useful at all without them.

"Very well," he said in a deep authoritative voice. "Go on in, miss."

I stowed my invite back in the pocket and strode in like I had a purpose, which wasn't entirely untrue. I did plan to sit in a dark corner and be bored, like usual. We did this most every other Thursday. Since we're HA kids, we get in free; a lot of the time someone from our school is the entertainment for the night.

By the time I found the group, they had a table, sodas, and Tori, Andre, Beck and Trina had already left to go dance. There was a drink untouched at the only place at the table lacking claim, so I assumed it was for me. I took a seat only to look up into Cat's doe eyes boring into mine. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I barked.

"Nothing." She mumbled barely comprehensible; I still understood.

"No, why were you staring." I pressed her.

"I was waiting for you to thank me for the soda." She said a bit more forcefully.

"Oh. I didn't realize who did it. Thanks, Cat." I muttered, revealing that she was the only one who could actually get me to say thank you.

"Please, who else would have gotten it for you? Plus, I'm the only one who knows Dr. Pepper is your favorite. And you're quite welcome." She replied with a matter-of-fact smile plastered on her face. She's knows more about me than anyone and she knows it.

"That's very true. Dr. Pepper is just so different." I said half-heartedly.

"Hey, stop sulking over him," she commanded. "It isn't worth it; _he _isn't worth it." She emphasized him because she really wasn't fond of him then.

"What do you want me to do? Be cheery? Do you want me to talk about Disney movies and My Little Pony like you do all the time? I can't do that." I ranted to her, throwing my arms into the air.

"No. That's not what I want. You should know better than to try and patronize my act, especially when you just said you can't act well enough to pull it off." She spat, glaring at me. "Just because you're pissed at him doesn't mean you get to take it out on me. I'm trying to make you feel better." I sighed and softened at that even though she insulted my acting abilities in the process.

"I know. I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean it. I don't know how to channel my feelings sometimes, you know?" I said, watching my hands as they fiddled in my lap. Suddenly I felt a knuckle under my chin and when I followed its direction, her face was a lot closer than I expected.

"I accept your apology; I know you're hurting and I sure as hell understand not having the knack for showing feelings, real ones anyway." She smiled then and glanced at our friends. "Let's dance, shall we?" She asked and without waiting for my oncoming refusal, grabbed my hand and dragged me away from my perfectly good seat.

I had yet to get a good look at her since I was more focused on Beck and Trina when they'd all entered. I only had a simple cyan colored dress flared out at the bottom, with pockets of course. She, on the other hand, looked phenomenal to say the least. Her curled hair was pulled up into a tasteful bun at the crown of her head with a couple of strands tumbling down into her face. She wore a skintight white dress that was mostly lace except for the parts that counted. Heels that matched her hair perfectly; they were her favorite accessory. It was too… _wanting_ for someone trying to pull off innocent, that's for sure.

"Why the hell do you look like that?" I asked when we reached the dance floor. She began doing her thing while I stood there awkwardly. I could definitely dance, but only when I wanted to.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She giggled and winked at me before she twirled.

"Think about the attention you're attracting. A different kind of attention than what you're _supposed_ to be, am I right?" I arched an eyebrow at her knowingly.

"So what? I deserve a night to be me." She brushed me off. "And you do, too. Dance already, will you? You're embarrassing me." She poked my shoulder to get me off balance.

"I don't want to dance." I deadpanned. Cat didn't care, though, because she just grabbed my hand and spun me on the spot.

"Swing dance with me? Our final showcase is in a few weeks and I need practice." Her doe eyes make another appearance as she put on her best pleading face; the one she knows always breaks me.

"Fine." I said as I took her outstretched hand. We swing danced for a while to the even tempo of the music, just laughing and having fun, things I can only do around Cat. I eventually began to feel kind of dizzy so we stopped after the HA band packed up for the night and returned to the table. She tried to keep my attention on her and not Beck as we sat down. She failed though when after a minute he decided to have a conversation with me.

"Hey, Jade. How's your night going?" He was only trying to be friendly, but that's _not_ what I wanted.

"Fantastic, no thanks to you!" I shouted over the now obviously club music. He sat back slowly, having expected that from me.

"Jesus, Jade. I'm just trying to be nice." He said all reasonably like he's the good guy. Cat saw that I was about to explode on him, and Trina, and rested her small hand on my forearm. Something shot up to my shoulder and I let out a long breath.

"You know, you're just not fucking worth blowing up on, Beck. You're not worth anything from me anymore." I said calmly and turned to Cat who was positively beaming at me. I chugged my Dr. Pepper and she took a few gulps of her Pepsi before I seized her hand and led her to the floor, fully prepared to dance away my troubled thoughts with my best friend.

"That was brilliant, Jade!" She shouted into my ear. Shivers swept through me. We must have passed a fan or AC vent.

"Thanks, Cat. I owe it to you, after all." I told her, sending a small smile her way over my shoulder.

We reached the dance floor and it was instantly obvious that no swing dancing could be done this time. It was the wrong music and there was a lot less space. I looked around to her and saw her looking at me funny. I let it go. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Dance, silly." She said, shaking her head at me like I was stupid or something. I rolled my eyes, but decided that dancing was the best way to forget Beck, besides I was starting to feel like anything would be a good idea. She grabbed my hand to try and spin me around, but I countered her, spinning her to face away from me. No way was she going to be dominant on the dance floor, me being well… me. She succumbed to me and I had to wonder if that was just a trick to get me to dance. Oh, well. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was feeling too good.

A second later we had found a rhythm and were swaying to the beat. We danced to a couple of songs before my hands slowly slid their way farther towards her abdomen, of their own accord of course; hers followed on top of mine. I set my chin on her shoulder and tried not to shout into her ear.

"I'm glad you asked me to come tonight. I don't know why you did, but I'm thankful for it."

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving her head away from mine so she could get a better look at me. "You've said some form of 'thank you' three times tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I dismissed, pulling her back close to me. "Don't get used to it." She laughed knowing that I say 'thank you' more often than I'd like around her.

"Oh, and I asked you here because I knew you needed a night off from being yourself, just like I did. I'm glad I could give it to you." I felt her smile into my collarbone and her eyelashes tickled my throat. Suddenly I felt something pull in my nether regions that shouldn't have been there, not then. I was too out of it to understand why my hands squeezed her hipbones at the feeling. She must have noticed because her right hand snaked its way up my neck and into my hair. I pulled her impossibly closer and her grip tightened both on my hand and now messy hair. I wasn't in my right mind to stop myself from placing the open mouthed kiss to her bare shoulder.

It was then that I realized we looked more intimate than the setting allowed so I abruptly stopped dancing. She turned around and looked at me quizzically for a moment before tugging the hand she was still clutching towards the lady's restroom. She peeked around and under the stalls and then, before I had a chance to speak up, grabbed me by the hips and slammed me into the grimy tiled wall. Lips were on mine in seconds, desperately taking everything they wanted with no resistance from me or my addled brain. I eagerly kissed her back, hands finding her beautiful bun quickly. We remained like this for a few seemingly everlasting moments until she strayed from my lips to pepper kisses along my jaw to my neck. My head fell back hard against the tile on the wall when she bit the sweet spot below my ear, the one that I had told her about Beck finding. I became breathless as she kept going, past my collarbones, to the top of my chest. I started to let out a low moan, but it was cut short by the sound of familiar voices coming down the deserted hallway to the bathroom.

Thankfully we had enough of our wits about us to jump apart right as Tori and Trina pushed the door open.

"She did not!" Trina exclaimed, sending Cat and I into silent panic over whether they had seen us or not.

"Yeah, they had to call animal control. Who brings a snake to school?" Tori asked rhetorically, but I decided to answer anyway.

"I would. Actually, I would bring said snake and plop it, on accident of course, into your school bag." I said, making the motion of dropping something while I took the few steps toward where Cat was standing by the sinks. I caught a small smile from her before she began applying a new layer of lip-gloss. I licked mine and slightly nodded. Strawberry; how fitting.

"That's disgusting." Trina commented offhandedly before entering a stall. I had almost forgotten about the conversation.

"And who says I wouldn't send it right back your way?" Tori asked, rising in confidence. She had been doing that a lot lately; I had a feeling it had something to do with me minus Beck. Either way, she continued to fail to win our arguments ninety-nine percent of the time, so it was amusing to watch her fall even harder.

"Oh, I don't mind snakes. Would you really return it?" I asked, but said, "that's awful nice of you" in my mocking southern belle accent before she could reply.

"I do not talk like that!" She yelled getting riled up, which was exactly what I wanted. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my forearm, like earlier, so I let it go.

"Sure you don't," was all I replied with before I motioned for Cat to follow me out of the bathroom. I heard Tori's frustrated scream fade as the door swung closed behind us. The second we were positive they couldn't hear, we busted out into laughter.

"Jade," she chided lightly, "you should get her underwear in a bunch like that."

"I didn't mind getting yours." I said boldly, some liquid courage still floating around in my veins. She blushed hard and smacked my arm as we headed to a table in the open air, away from anyone we knew. "Why so shy now, Kitty Cat? You were pretty forward in there…" I asked out of pure curiosity; maybe I was the cat.

"I–I don't know, Jade." She stammered.

"Well, as far as I remember, you weren't the one following _my_ lead…" I trailed off, hoping to get something besides indecision from her.

"I know." She paused, "I think someone spiked our drinks."

"Yeah, me too. I felt woozy on the dance floor. You've never had alcohol, have you, Kitty?" I asked playfully, knowing full well that she hadn't. That was why she had been – and still was – more drunk than me.

"I have now." She said shamefully, looking at her lap. I rested my hand on her bare knee to try to comfort her; I've never been good with that kind of thing.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about. It's not like you did it on purpose the way I have before." I told her honestly, not wanting her to get upset. I still had a buzz.

"O–Okay, I won't worry." She said, still looking at her lap and trying not to stare at my hand. I noticed.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we talk about us?" I asked, lowering my voice and running my fingertips around her knee and a couple of inches up her leg. She shivered, snapping her head in another direction. After she didn't speak, I moved another inch up her leg. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Teasing seemed to be the best way to get a reaction out of her.

"No." She claimed defiantly, but that was all she said. I waited impatiently.

"Well? Why don't we have a chat, say in that closet over there?" I whispered, jerking my thumb towards the broom closet a ways to our left. Her eyes widened comically.

"Because you… you don't want t–to talk!" She declared, raising an accusatory finger at me. It was interesting how this side of her was similar to her innocent façade. I looked around and when I saw no one I quickly leaned in closer to her, our noses almost brushing.

"And what's wrong with that, Kitty Cat?" I asked seductively; her pupils dilated and I took this as my cue. I leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. I knew this would remind her that she had felt only a fraction of what she could; _I_ hadn't even touched _her_ yet! I felt her suck in air and clutch at my arm. I took this hold as a chance to lead her to the closet, making sure the coast was clear before pulling her in.

This time it was more practiced, less fumbling – whether or not it was from experience or sobriety could be debated. I reached instantly for her hair, tugging it out of its former beauty. Hearing a mumbled "hey" against my lips, I pulled back and examined her. She looked shy under my usually harsh gaze, but when I looked her over my mouth dropped a little.

Her cheeks were flushed and her still-intact curls were cascading down over her shoulders. At seeing this reaction from me, she smiled a genuine smile – dimple included – and that did it for me. I took her face gently into my hands and kissed her, really kissed her. This was different from our other drunken kisses; this was passionate. It didn't feel like I wanted to get into her pants because I suddenly didn't. I don't know what changed, but it seemed to be for the better.

After a while of making out, Cat pulled back to check the time. It was almost one a.m. and, therefore, almost time to go. I kissed her hard one last time before opening the door. I turned to see her almost in a daze; she hit me for laughing at her. I didn't want to ride with Beck, but he did drive us all so it was inevitable. We finally got back to our original table to find everyone already there waiting for us.

"'Bout time. We were about to send out a search party." Beck said, obviously exasperated. Tori and Andre were in a conversation while Trina was on her phone, like always.

"I'm sorry!" Cat spoke up in her fake voice, "We were talking and got distracted. Didn't know how late it was."

"Fine, whatever." He seemed bitter about something as he grabbed his keys from the table and took off at a good pace to the exit. Somehow we had all piled in his truck, Trina and Tori up front with Cat, Andre and I in the back. Thankfully Robbie couldn't come out on school nights; he'd suck the 'cool' out of every club he and his freaky puppet set foot into.

The ride was mercifully not as long as I expected it to be. Cat had hummed along with the quiet radio in the background while she laid her head on my shoulder. Personally, I don't know how she heard the damn thing over Trina's loud mouth. Beck dropped us off at Cat's with hardly a goodbye to her, let alone myself. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would, which was a good sign.

I glanced at Cat, who hadn't moved an inch since she stepped out of the truck. I, on the other hand, was leaning against my car with the keys in hand.

"What's wrong? You look sad." I asked, worried that I had done something already.

"I am. I don't want you to go." She stated firmly, her eyebrows furrowed into the cutest frown I had ever seen; cutest, but saddest.

"Well, then I won't." I said simply, stowing my keys back in my dress pocket and walking towards her. She beamed like a sunrise. I smiled in return before she grabbed my hand and I was towed into her house, tiptoeing through the maze of hallways to her room.

"Go ahead and get stuff from your drawer, I'll be in the bathroom." She ordered, walking towards her connected bathroom. I took this last opportunity to check out how fabulous she looked in her dress. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked over her shoulder and winked at me. My stomach exploded and I fell backwards onto her fluffy pink bed, sighing the whole way down. Not wanting to sit on it too long, I hopped up and changed out of my dress and put pajamas on before she reentered the room wearing booty shorts and a tank top. I had to pass her to use the bathroom myself and I could feel the air between us charged with… _something_.

After doing the usual nightly routine I exited the bathroom to find her turned facing away from me, seemingly already asleep. Taking this for granted, I got under the covers and scooted into her back, threw my arm over her waist and whispered lightly in her ear, "I don't know what this is, but we'll figure it out. Goodnight, Kitty Cat." Smiling, I kissed her lightly on the cheek and was out almost before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this literally sprouted from one mental picture of Cat/Ariana Grande in the dress I described. I somehow built a story around it. Go figure. I hope you all liked it anyway. If you did, please do not hesitate to take the 20 seconds to review. They've even made it awesomely easier now! **

**Please. I beg of you. Think of me as a poor tattered child suffering from the black plague in Europe. I know it isn't the 1600s anymore, but I'm still just as poor and tattered. And I'm suffering from Review Deficiency Syndrome, rather than a flesh-eating, boil-causing plague :D**


End file.
